


Can't have you waking everyone up

by tearsofhappiness



Series: Three sentence Thursday [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsofhappiness/pseuds/tearsofhappiness





	Can't have you waking everyone up

Leo had been sheering the ship all night, he was tired and that made him jumpy.

Nico appeared from the shadows startling Leo into screaming loud enough to wake the whole ship.

Nico stepped forward, placing his cold lips on the mechanics warm ones to shut him up, “Can’t have you waking everyone up.” whispered Nico placing his hands on his boyfriends waist.


End file.
